


A First Time for Everything

by f0rever15elf



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Food mention, Make Out Session, One Shot, Other, Pedro Pascal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: Marcus brings you to visit his in-laws, and the two of you end up staying in his room. When Marcus tells you he's never had a significant other in his bedroom before, a little idea for a new "firs" crosses your mind.
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A First Time for Everything

“Babe! C'mon, we’re going to be late for our flight!” You flip through the papers in your hands, making sure that all tickets were accounted for. “Your mom will never let us hear the end of it if we’re late!” You loved Mrs. Pike, you really did, but that woman could put the fear of every god in existence into you. 

“Coming, coming!” Marcus stumbles his way down the stairs, hair a mess, drawing a giggle from your lips. 

“How you make it anywhere on time is still a mystery to me." 

Marcus just grins, leaning in to peck your cheek before grabbing the keys and one of the carry-ons. "It’s all organized chaos, I promise. Everything has a plan.” His wink makes your heart flutter the same as it did the day you first laid eyes on him. 

“Well, Mr. Organized Chaos, we’re gonna be late if you don’t get your happy butt out in that taxi.” You pat his backside and a gentle blush rises in his cheeks as he makes his way out the door, waiting for you before locking up. 

The flight to your in-law’s house was uneventful, for which you were thankful. Flights never sat well with you, and even with Marcus there, rubbing soothing circles across your knuckles, you couldn’t help the anxiety that bubbled up as soon as the wheels lifted off the runway. 

The sight of Marcus’ parents waiting for you at the exit to the security checkpoint helps to soothe that last bit of anxiety that Marcus’ comforting words weren’t able to fully quell. 

“Hello, you lovebirds!” Mama Pike cries as she grabs you both, pulling you into one of her trademark hugs, something that Marcus definitely inherited from her. You return the lovely woman’s hug before turning to your father-in-law, embracing him gently. 

As you pull away, he rests a strong hand on your shoulder. “We’ve been so excited, just waiting for you to get here! I’ve hardly slept the past few days!” Mama Pike laughs, wrapping her arms around one of Marcus’. “We couldn’t wait for you to arrive. How was your flight? Was everything good? What have you two been up to lately?" 

"Now Mother, these two kids just got off the plane, give them a moment to collect themselves.” Mr. Pike smiles endearingly at his wife, who sputters out an apology as she blushes. “We got a room all set up for you two kids. Marcus’ old room.” Marcus’ eyes go wide as he stares at his dad. 

“M-My room? N-not the g-guest room?” His nervous stutter is always so endearing. 

“We’ve turned the guest room into a quilting room,” Mama Pike pipes up. 

“Looks like a craft store exploded in there,” her husband quips back, grinning as his wife smacks his arm. 

“Thank you both so much for setting everything up for us. It’s very kind of you both.” You smile up at Mr. Pike as he affectionately squeezes your shoulder before you look at Mama Pike with the same affectionate gaze. 

“My dear, it was no problem at all! We’re so happy to have you both home!” She reaches over to pat your cheek affectionately. 

“Mama Pike, you’re the sweetest woman alive." 

And so the pleasant conversation continues as the four of you make your way home, Marcus blushing at the suggestive comments from your mother-in-law that had you bursting at the seams. "And that reminds me of that time we were visiting his Uncle Eddie at the lake when he was four!" 

"Oooookay mom that’s enough! We’re both really tired from the flight, so we’re going to go and rest, okay?” Marcus squeezes your hand as he tries desperately to end story time with his mom. The higher than normal pitch in his voice causes you to giggle softly. Embarrassed chocolate eyes look your way before he looks to his dad, pleading silently. 

“We should let the love birds rest, Mother.” Mr. Pike drapes his arm over his wife’s shoulder and she looks up at him, confused as he starts to lead her away, Marcus doing the same to you. 

“Don’t forget to ask me about when he was four!” Mama Pike calls back over her shoulder and you laugh, nodding as Marcus pulls you into his room, shutting the door behind you both. Once the two of you are safely behind the closed door, granting you a little bit of privacy, Marcus pulls you up against him and drops his head to the juncture connecting your neck and shoulder with a groan. You wrap your arms around him, holding him close to you as your fingers rub soothing lines over his back. 

“I absolutely adore your parents, Marcus. Your mother is the funniest woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." 

He chuckles against your neck before leaving a gentle kiss, raising his head to smile down at you with those gentle brown eyes that you love so much. “She’s crazy. Absolutely crazy." 

"Well, yes, but that’s why I love her!” You grin, tilting your head up to kiss him gently before pulling back. You cup his cheek with a smile, letting your fingers linger on his skin as you move past to go put your clothes away. The bed squeaks behind you and you turn to see Marcus taking a seat on his bed, leaning back against the wall as he watches you. 

“You know…” he starts off, and you can hear the hesitation in his voice. “I’ve never had anyone in my room like this before…" 

You close the dresser and turn around, resting your hands on your hips. "What, like, someone you were dating? Really?” He shakes his head and you scoff, making your way over to the bed. “I find that incredibly hard to believe, babe.” He reaches out, grabbing your hips to pull you on to the bed with him, and you straddle him, sitting in his lap with your legs around his waist. Your hands rest on his chest and you relish in the feeling of his heartbeat under your palm. 

“I’m serious. I wasn’t really popular in high school. Not many friends, and definitely no significant others.” His thumbs rub along your hips, a pout growing on his lips. You purse your lips in thought, head tilted as he watches you with that rich, loving gaze. 

“I think I would have liked to know high school Marcus. I’m sure you were the most adorable high schooler.” The tips of his ears turn pink and he shakes his head vehemently. 

“You wouldn’t have given me even a passing glance if you had known me then. I was one of those kids who just sorta faded into the wall." 

You feel your heart clench at how…downtrodden he sounds. This certainly wouldn’t do. A thought crosses your mind, and a devious smile splits your lips. "Well…then I guess you’ve never had a secret makeout session in your bedroom before, hm?" 

Marcus’ eyebrows shoot up and his cheeks flush as he tries to stammer out an answer. "N-No I can’t s-say that I h-have.” He stutters whenever he gets really flustered and it never ceases to make your heart flutter. It’s always the most adorable thing you’ve ever had the pleasure of hearing and it only works to widen your smile. 

“I can fix that.” Cupping his cheeks gently, you bring your lips to his in a gentle kiss. His hands still on your hips as his eyes slip closed, leaning into the kiss. It starts off gentle, nervous as you let Marcus lead the kiss. You drop your hands from his face, electing to drape your arms around his neck, tilting your head to deepen the kiss as your lips move languidly against his. It never ceased to amaze you just how soft his lips were, and you continuously found yourself getting lost in his kisses. Cautiously, he nibbles at your bottom lip and you sigh, opening your lips to him, a delicate moan bubbling in your throat as he licks into your mouth. His hands move to your back as he holds you closer to him, pressing your body against his own as he tries to get as close to you as humanly possible. Your hands thread themselves into his hair, tugging gently and he groans against you before pulling back, shoulders rising and falling with deep breaths. The flush that paints his cheeks brings a heat to your own as you let go of his hair to trace your fingers lightly over his jaw. 

“There’s a first time for everything, I guess,” he murmurs breathlessly, looking up at you with shining eyes and that gentle smile that is so uniquely Marcus. You can’t help yourself as you lean back in, pressing your lips back to his in a hungry kiss, relishing in the moan you succeed in drawing from him. 

“I love you so damn much,” you whisper between kisses and his grip tightens around you as he shifts, laying you down on the bed. 

He smiles down at you, bringing his own hand to cup your face as he stares down at you adoringly. “I love you too.” And so the talking ends as the two of you drink each other in, making ample use of your ‘time to rest.' 

You would need to remember to thank Mr. Pike.


End file.
